


Let's Get This Squared Away

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, North American Brothers, Trans Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-10 00:05:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4369541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Honestly, Matthew was just glad that it'd happened easily and there wasn't a big conversation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Get This Squared Away

Matthew nervously twirled a strand of hair around his finger as he stared at the page. _Amelia Jones,_ the words read, showing an image of a girl with short hair looking rather upset. The driver was going on about what the new neighborhood would be like as they headed to the home of his twin and their mother in some suburb in California. A far cry from his old home in Ontario, he'd come here straight from a snowy winter to sunny skies and flip flops. It was uncomfortable not being able to have three or four layers of protection over his torso– what if he'd put his binder on weird and there was a more-noticeable-than-usual bump? What if someone saw the strap and asked? The possibilities were endless, but here he was, pulling up to a nice looking house to meet his 'new' mother and–  
Brother?

Out of the door came a boy, obviously related to him. He wore a pair of glasses and had hair the same color as Matthew's own, but shorter. The resemblance between them was obvious, what with their similar face shapes and light dustings of freckles, but Matthew could already tell the boy's personality would be nothing like his own as he stepped slowly out of the car. The blond boy ran up to him immediately, throwing an arm around his shoulders and grinning. "Hi, I'm Alfred! I hear you're Matthew?"

Eyes wide with the shock of being slightly overwhelmed, Matthew gave a slow nod, shrugging his bag a bit higher onto his shoulder. So his name was Alfred? Maybe his mom had had another kid after their parents split up. No, Alfred looked too similar to him. He figured he'd ask later, as his mom was already waving goodbye to the driver and Alfred was half dragging him up to the door, insistent on showing him their room. 

Still dumbstruck by his brother's enthusiasm, Matthew followed Alfred through the front room and down the hall to the right, soon opening the door to a large bedroom fitted with two beds, one obviously newer than the other. Alfred motioned to the one in the far end of the room, with red bedding. "That's your bed, Matt. Can I call you that?" Not waiting for his response, Alfred sat on his own bed, the one closer to the door with mussed up blue blankets. As he began to describe the school that Matthew would be going to with him, the Canadian slowly crossed the room before hesitantly sitting down on the bed, setting his bag down as he began to observe the room. 

The walls and ceiling were covered with plastic stars, planets, and moons, the kind that glowed in the dark and were supposed to make it look like your room was a galaxy. It seemed like Alfred had made an effort to pull off the ones on the wall near Matthew's bed, but had given up halfway. Scattered about the room were objects of assorted interest- old model planes and rockets, at least two footballs, and a stunning amount of comic books. At the foot of his bed was an overfilled laundry basket. On the wall in between their beds was a large window, letting the afternoon sun stream in to fill the bedroom with light despite the lights being turned off. Underneath the window and blocking a small portion of it was a dresser, the top covered in even more knickknacks, including a pair of socks and what appeared to be a globe of the moon. The dresser had obviously been cleaned up before he got there, as he could see several articles of clothing sticking out of the drawers, as well as a sock with just the hem closed into it. Opposite of the dresser was a desk, with different papers, pencils and other office items sticking out of the drawers and scattered across the surface, a bit of room made for the computer and its keyboard. Alfred stopped talking for a moment as he realized Matthew wasn't listening before sheepishly grinning at his expression.

"We'll be getting a new dresser soon, another one that we'll put at the foot of your bed. Sorry man, but until then you're going to have to keep your clothes in your bags!" He laughed after that before standing up. "I'm gonna go see what's for dinner. If anything we can order a pizza, or even better, go out for burgers. Until then you can just get settled in or somethin'." He headed out the door and back down the hallway.

Matthew exhaled, a long 'fwoosh' of air, and fell back on the bed. Alfred seemed nice, he could get used to him as a brother, but he was rather exhausting to listen to for a long time. He figured he should, at the very least, get the items in his backpack situated. He pulled himself up, unzipping his backpack and pulling out various items to organize, only breaking concentration when he heard Alfred's voice once again. "Yo, Matt! I was right, we're going out for hamburgers! Come on!"

~~

Alfred grinned again, laughing as they swung the door open to enter the house. "I can't believe she let us get ice cream too, even after I threw that tomato at Ivan!" Matthew couldn't hold back his own half-giggling laughter, even as Alfred's mom glared at his twin. He could tell that she, too, was struggling not to burst into laughter. "Too bad the restaurant didn't brake out in a food fight, that would have been awesome."

"There wasn't a food fight, but you got us kicked out," Matthew responded through breathy laughter. "They had really good burgers! Who knows when we'll be able to go back?" The evening had been like this for the most part- laughter and Alfred's ridiculous jokes, throwing random objects at Alfred's school rival as he started throwing things back until they were both shouting over the noise of the restaurant threatening to toss their drinks at each other.  
"Don't worry, Matt," Alfred's- his- mom assured him. "This is probably the third time we've been kicked out of that restaurant. It's 10:30 though; it's summer, you guys don't have to go to bed yet, but maybe get changed?" Matthew nodded, starting down the hallway. 

He swallowed when he got into their shared room. Alfred probably didn't know he was trans- he was going to have to wear some really baggy shirts to bed until he could say something. He figured he'd better get undressed and dressed quickly, before Alfred got done with whatever he was still doing in the living room and came in here. He was about to pull off his binder when he heard the door swing open. He spun around quickly to see Alfred, whose face flashed with a look of surprised for only a second before he greeted him with a smooth "Hey Matt!" Rather than recognize Alfred's apathy, panic kicked in.

"I can explain Al it's just my- well I hoped they would have told you by now but- I-" Matthew cut himself off when he realized Alfred wasn't listening and rather had pulled off his black t-shirt and begun to rifle through his dresser. Instead of a bare chest as he'd expected, what Matthew saw was Alfred in a garment that came down to a bit below his chest, with a pattern of the American flag. Matthew stared in silence for a moment as it all clicked into place. The name Amelia and the absence of such a girl, how he'd been told they were identical twins despite himself being designated female at birth, everything. He could only think to say one thing, however.

"An American flag binder? Wouldn't that show through your clothes?"

"There's a reason I don't own a single white t-shirt." It was such a silly, ridiculous response. What a relief- he didn't have to worry about his brother judging or misgendering him, or having to explain. Unsure of what to do, he just laughed- it could assumed to be at Alfred's comment, but rather it was out of relief, and combined with a few tears that were completely uncalled for, he made a pretty ridiculous sight. 

\-----------------------  
so there's that, complete with Aiden™ brand bad ending and everything  
should i write a short scene w/ al and ivan's hamburger restaurant war


End file.
